


(Podfic) Not His First Rodeo

by saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Reality, Crack, Genderswap, Humor, Podfic, Rhodey is a BAMF, Sex Pollen, Telepathy, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's SummaryAll things considered, and mindful of everyone's highly colorful personal history which included (at last count): dimensional travel, mind control, time travel, mental or bodily transformation (voluntary and involuntary), betrayal by family or authority figures, and aliens, it would have stood to reason that the Avengers could figure out any strange thing that happened to them without outside help.Except they were wrong. So, so wrong.





	(Podfic) Not His First Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not His First Rodeo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811859) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Not His First Rodeo](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HWXkV9hl2koHkCduBGL6P_m8Twsb49Cc) **

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
